


7 days

by shitkai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: 3A Trio, I'm still writing this so just know Chiaki will be here, M/M, Rating May Change, but mostly Kaoizu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: In which Kaoizu goes on 7 dates.





	1. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a continuation of the ice skate date fic I wrote during the kaoizu event… but it isn't referenced that much, just a bit.

_So maybe this is a bad Idea_ , Izumi thinks, looking up at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye. He's looking back down at him, lips curling into a devilish smile.

The booth owner starts up the game with a yell, carnival music flooding Izumi's ears as he hikes up his water gun. He squints, aiming for the black hole in front of him as if he's actually gotten a loaded gun and he's out for the kill.

"Woah Senacchi…" Kaoru laughs, leisurely shooting his gun at his own target,"If you were a cute girl then maybe I'd feel bad about winning, but I kind of want to see the embarrassed face you'll make after you lose~"

 _"Shut up."_ Izumi grits out, watching the stuffed bears on their pillars rise simultaneously.

To his dismay, Kaoru's bear rises first, the machine letting out a shrill cry of _"Player #2 Is The Winner!"_ Over and over again. It reminds Izumi of his overwhelming shame and grief.

Suddenly there's something warm and fluffy in his hands, and when he looks up, Kaoru is giving him a bear.

"I just won that for you, so can you try not to look so grumpy—?!"

Izumi looks down at the pool of soft blue fur, the color pastel and artificially shiny. "This is my resting face, Kaokun," he says dryly, still inspecting the bear.

The blond nods to the booth owner, before putting his hand on Izumi's back and walking him past the neighboring games. "He brings out your eyes." Is what Kaoru says when they make their way out of the festival's arcade.

They stand on a boardwalk that leads out to a secluded pier, the ocean breeze mixing with Kaoru's _stinky_ cologne. The fluorescent lights of the gaming booths illuminate one side of the blond's face. The warm light from the setting sun takes the other half of him, and Izumi can't do much but stare in awe as they lean over the wooden railing of the pier.

"You remember the first time I asked you out on a date right?"

His voice is like a knife through warm butter when it cuts through the silence. Izumi takes a few seconds to drink his words in, a sardonic smile working it's way onto his lips,"That wasn't a date."

Kaoru scoffs, but smiles softly at Izumi,"Your ice skating really is amazing."

Bells chime as laughing children run by, the overwhelming desire to kiss Kaoru's _dumb_ face making Izumi's hands visibly tremble.

"Senacchi…" Kaoru's blushing when he lifts his body weight off of the rail,"Will you dance with me?"

Izumi's chest feels warm with heat, his throat tight as he's rendered speechless temporarily. He swallows, cerulean eyes looking away from the other male while his face burns to match Kaoru's.

Izumi nods, not trusting his voice.

He sits down his bear before grabbing Kaoru's outstretched hand, gasping a little when he pulls them close together. Izumi makes a small disgruntled noise when their chests collide, Kaoru smiling down at him apologetically,"You alright?"

"Fine." Izumi says, the heels of his knee high boots making dull noises on the wood beneath their feet.

"But this time…" He continues, staring up at the blond with a smirk,"I lead."

His sentence is punctuated with a hand on Kaoru's lower back, a surprised _Ah!_ noise escaping his lips when Izumi pulls him impossibly closer by the hip.

An eyebrow is raised challengingly at Kaoru, who in the first time in a long time, isn't complaining about being handled by a guy. Izumi tests the waters by taking a step back, Kaoru's hand on his shoulder as he steps forward after him. Another step backwards, in which Kaoru follows with another forwards.

"You know I never told you this, but… You're strangely good on your feet." Izumi says, looking down briefly at the motions their feet make as they fall into tune with one another.

"Huh?"

"Well you surf don't you?" Izumi says, the casual conversation keeping him from getting dizzy with all of the spinning they're doing.

"Yeah," Kaoru answers.

Izumi bites his lip, frustrated. " _Yeah?_ Don't mess with me… So you can surf, skate, _and_ dance?"

"You think I can dance?"

Izumi blushes, frowning up at the blond. He wants to punch and kiss that smirk off of his face at the same time.

"Well you're keeping up with me."

Kaoru counts that as a win for now.

The sun is setting, the warm hues of it illuminating the water and giving it an equally warm glow. It looks like it's melting into the flat surface of the water, whose stillness is disrupted by the gentle roll of the breeze.

Izumi feels more than he smells the air, salt licked as it blows his and Kaoru's hair.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Izumi feels more than compelled to ask, and it's not because Kaoru is bad, but because as a dancer, he notices things.

Like how he's light on his feet, but Izumi supposes that's Kaoru is with everything. _Infuriatingly nonchalant._

Kaoru shrugs, hazel eyes looking down at Izumi as if he just can't believe he's doing this right now.

Izumi to Kaoru smells like vanilla, and a little bit of salt. He wants to believe that that was the beach's doing, and that Izumi doesn't actually have such a salty personality that it seeps out of his pores.

He laughs.

 

* * *

 

"Hey… Kaokun… I'm still hungry… buy me another kabob."

Izumi tugs Kaoru's trench coat, the fabric bunched in his hand.

Kaoru thinks Izumi is strangely clingy. For how aloof he is in class (not to mention in life), this side of him is foreign, especially since they're only just now feeling around their relationship.

"Hey hey, are you sure Senacchi You'll get a stomachache…"

Izumi pouts and punches his shoulder, and Kaoru can't help it when he digs in his wallet and pulls out another 300 yen.


	2. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, gay, and edgy… like me

Kaoru likes the way Izumi's hand feels on top of his, not to mention the cool air conditioning on his heated skin. The café is quiet, which comes as a surprise to Kaoru, considering the festivities taking place nearby.

"Hello can I Ah—!"

The petite waitress looks up and immediately drops the pen she'd been tip-tapping on her note pad just seconds earlier.

Izumi frowns when Kaoru jerks his hand away.

"You're H-Hakaze Kaoru…!"

"The one and only." Is his grin-ridden response, and Izumi wants to hit him.

"I'm a……a… _big_ UNDEAD fan…" she hyperventilates, the blond's grin now face-splitting as he basks in the glory of her verbal homage.

"It's nice knowing that I'm being served by such a cute fan then…" Kaoru lets his head rest on his palm,"How about I have a black coffee, you Sena?"

It stings when Kaoru doesn't use his nickname.

He frowns deeply. Izumi won't be strung along like this, because he knows that Kaoru isn't this awful… Okay, he isn't _sure_ , but Izumi's trying hard to convince himself that the other male _isn't_ this awful. He trusts his judgement, so that alone says enough.

"Mocha latte."

"Hey, Hey Sena, what's with the girly drink?"

Izumi kicks Kaoru under the table, watching him yelp in pain,"It's good. And you _hate_ bitter things, so," he looks up at the waitress, sneering,"Make that two Mocha lattes."

He tosses the long end of his scarf over his shoulder,"To go."

* * *

 

  
"Are you mad at me, Senacchi?"

Izumi gives one last wordless sip of his latte, and then, with a prominent scowl etched onto his features,"No."

"A strong no means yes, you know that don't you? Besides," Kaoru tips back the last of his own drink, white puffs of smoke escaping his lips as if he were a volcano. "I can smell that you're lying."

"Huuh?" Izumi lets out an incredulous noise as they throw away their cups,"Doesn't that only work for girls?"

"Well yeah." The blond rubs his index finger under his nose, brows furrowing,"I guess."

Izumi wants to ask, but he doesn't need to when Kaoru continues,"My senses get all muddled when I'm with a guy… Like Moricchi, I can't smell him, and Rei… Well… let's not talk about how he smells."

Izumi laughs a little breathlessly, but remembers he's supposed to be mad right now and plays it off as a cough.

"But Senacchi… You're special."

There's a long string of silence as their gazes meet, and Izumi can see the faintest of blushes working it's way onto the blond's cheeks.

This time, Izumi actually does hit him.

"What the hell was that, huh!?" He jeers, the sound of his voice coming out jagged and shaken through his clenched teeth. His cheeks, flushed from embarrassment, feel thoroughly warm despite the cold weather.

Kaoru's clutching his arm, his eyes scrunched up from pain, but lips curled up into a sardonic smile.

"Ow ow ow—"

"Are you an idiot or something?!"

Izumi's eyes feel impossibly glossy,"What's with you…? Always talking about how you like girls, or how I'm cute like one, or how I'm different from guys. Do you not like me like I am?!"

Kaoru's smile falls. "Senacchi—"

"It's fine. I don't care, just stop…being so stupid."

His voice is broken and almost indistinguishable through his vehement trembling. And with that last puff of warm air from his lips, the fresh tears welling up in Izumi's eyes spill over uncontrollably. He turns away from Kaoru, stalking away quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope to end the next chapter on a happier note! No promises, and I hope you're enjoying so far :^)


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you write Kaochia

_Senacchi is ignoring me._ Thinks Kaoru, but he won't call first. That's admitting defeat.

 _Defeat in what?_ He isn't quite sure, but he knows that he hates the throbbing in his heart when he feebly dials up girls he's been absolutely whisked away by. The pitiful feeling he gets when he's never the one to end the call he started.  
  
"Stop pacing! Unless you want to go for a walk today…?"

Kaoru stops to look at Chiaki, his deep voice gauging the blond's attention. Chiaki's looking up at him from his own bed, his head resting on his hand as he lies on the mess of his race car bed sheets.

"I don't want to go for a walk Moricchi." Is Kaoru's grim response as he rolls his shoulders and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Chiaki sighs dramatically,"I know a hero's job is to protect the happiness of others, but I can't help you if you're not gonna—"

"Can it will you Moricchi?"

The clatter of Chiaki's teeth as he shuts his mouth is audible. His lips are pursed, thick and dark eyebrows knitted together in a clouded expression.

"All of this for Sena?"

"It's _not_ like that!" Kaoru snaps.

Chiaki wants to roll his eyes, and he does, smiling at the scowl it earns from the blond afterwards.

"C'mon," Chiaki teases with that deep voice of his,"I catch you two kissing at the lockers and _It's not like that?_ No wonder Sena hates you so much right now." He says it with a smile that's much too starlit for the statement to actually hurt Kaoru's feelings.

The blond sinks helplessly into the plush red desk chair in Chiaki's room, watching the brunette pick at his bandaged fingers.

"You should stop that." Kaoru says impulsively.

"And _you_ should call Sena." Chiaki says smugly, not looking up from his fingers.

Kaoru groans and swivels the chair to face the wall. He gets a good look at the plethora of super hero posters littered on every corner of it in front of him. Comic books and video games are cast astray on pale blue carpet, of which has a bunch of mystery stains.

Kaoru's phone vibrates in the pocket of his jumper, and he swears he's faster than any of the _Flash_ guys Chiaki has up on his walls when he answers it.

"Senacchi—!?"

 _"Oops. Wrong number."_ Snickers Chiaki from behind him.

The line goes dead.

Kaoru is still awestruck when he turns to face the brunette, who's cackling wordlessly in his bed.

"I'm going."

"H-hey…" Chiaki wheezes,"you're going to talk to Sena right?!"

"Yeah. I learned my lesson." He says sardonically,"Waiting for a call is so uncool. I'll come hang out with you later."

"Good luck."

* * *

  
When Izumi opens his door, Kaoru has to put his foot in it to stop him from closing it in his face.

"You tall— _Goblin!_ Get out of the door before I hit you!"

To Kaoru's dismay, Izumi actually does start blindly whacking him. He gets licks in the face, two smack dab in the middle of his head, and countless jabs in the shoulder. Kaoru takes it all in stride, trying hard to pry himself hastily into the door. The neighbors might be peeping through their blinds from the commotion, but Kaoru doesn't care. It's not their business anyway.

" _Ow—!_ H-Hey! Let me in…!"

"As if, you annoying oaf!"

Izumi pushes the door into Kaoru with all of the force he can muster. It isn't enough. Even with the strength of his legs, the blond still bumbles in, staring down at Izumi with frantic honey eyes.

"Senacchi." He breathes, standing rather awkwardly in the comfortable space of Izumi's entryway.

Izumi stares long and hard at Kaoru, before slapping him clean across the face.

The noise ricochets from every corner of the walls, loud and clear as Kaoru relishes in the sting the contact brings.

He doesn't gasp, he doesn't scream. The only sound that exits the blond's lips is a long, weary sigh.

Izumi takes a step back, chin up defiantly.

Kaoru's head is thrown to the side from the slap, and the shorter boy can see his reddened jaw clench as he lets out another one of those agonizingly slow sighs.

"Why are you here?"

 _"Honestly?"_ Kaoru says, his gaze falling to the floor,"I don't know anymore."

Izumi's heart sinks, face crestfallen only for a second. His expression hardens considerably afterwards,"Do you even know why I'm angry with you?!"

"Isn't that just how you always are?" Kaoru says flatly.

Izumi's never wanted to slap anyone so much. This is a new record for him.

The walls are decorated with pictures framed with gold-colored frames, each one intricate and unique and stealing Kaoru's attention as he looks at the scenery around him.

"Who do you think I am? Do you think I'm your girlfriend?! _No_ ," he laughs, breathing angrily through his nose,"Not even that, seeing as you brush me off and flirt with others right in my f—"

"Sena, I know you're a guy."

"I'm not done. Don't make me kick you out."

Kaoru stays quiet, his black combat boots glued to the tiled floors of Izumi's large, empty house.

He's almost crying when he speaks again,"You didn't want to be seen holding my hand, and acted like an annoying phony. So what's your answer?"

Kaoru looks at the chandelier, bright and sparkling as it dangles from the ceiling behind Izumi. Pale yellow light illuminates his flushed face, and Kaoru's really screwed up now.

" _Answer…?_ It's that I'm sorry." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No. You idiot." Izumi sticks his finger into the flat plane of Kaoru's chest,"Do you like me?"

Kaoru opens his mouth, but closes it again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth silently.

"…I knew it—"

"I _do_."

Izumi freezes, and then,"If that's a joke then I will do much more than slap you Hakaze Kaoru."

"I'm not joking. I'm definitely going to show you my serious side, do you mind giving me another chance?"

"Yes." Izumi says quickly, sneering when those narrow hazel eyes start to twinkle down at him,"but I wouldn't mind another apology."

"I'm sorry Senacchi…" Kaoru steps forward, watching Izumi's eyes dart everywhere but at him. _"Senacchi…"_

 _"Oi…"_ Izumi says, swallowing thickly when Kaoru leans down to embrace him. His pale cheeks flourish with heat, ivory skin tinting pink from embarrassment.

"Let's watch a movie together…" he mumbles quietly into the full head of Izumi's flippy floppy grey hair.

"Now you're being a burden."

* * *

  
Izumi is nestled comfortably in Kaoru's lap, the dull blue light of the television screen shining on their faces. The grey haired boy is wearing his pajamas, loose fitting silk pants with a matching button up shirt that's less than halfway unbuttoned.

"You smell nice." Kaoru says out of nowhere.

"New soap." Is Izumi's response as he pops popcorn past his parted lips. His cerulean eyes never leave the screen as he chews and swallows.

Kaoru eats some popcorn as well, glancing down at the shorter male and back up at the flat screen television before them. "No not like that," he says in between bites,"Your usual scent, vanilla."

Izumi makes an _Ohhh_ noise, finally looking up at the blond. "That's my shampoo."

They sit in silence after that, the tv humming pleasantly as Kaoru watches and eats popcorn with Izumi.

"This is our 4th date right?"

Izumi groans,"I keep telling you that the thing at the ice skating rink wasn't a date."

Kaoru smiles, picking up his phone just for the sake of checking it.

_'38 missed calls from Moricchi_

Kaoru almost popped out of his seat, but remembered Izumi was on him and refrained.

In his notifications was one of many unread messages from Chiaki:

**_"I'm guessing things went well with Sena? >.> Maybe we'll hang out some other time :) "_ **

Kaoru laughed softly, because maybe things did go better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments wtf they make this worth writing, it's nice knowing people actually read my bs  
> _( :3 」 )_


End file.
